Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Yamamoto a disparut suite à une mission. Gokudera le vit mal, très mal. Et pourtant il tente de le nier par tous les moyens.


_**Disclamer **__: Les personnages, l'hôpital et l'univers sont à Amano Akira._

_**Paring **__: YamaGoku._

_**Rating :**__ K+… Peut-être Tpour les insultes mais je ne pense pas, il n'y rien de très choquant._

_**Note :**__ Voilà, j'ai enfin fait mon premier 8059; J'aime beaucoup ce couple, alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas" ? J'espère que vous aimerez. Je voudrais profité de cette fiction pour remercié ma Aki-Kôhai (__Akatsuki Akisa__), Ma Shi-Kôhai (__Baka-Ushi__) et Moki-chan (__M. Matryoshka__)_ _ pour les fictions qu'elles m'ont écrite x3 Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner. C'est inutile, complètement. Et il le sait. Il le sait parfaitement. Il le sait trop. Et pourtant, pourtant, il espère. Il espère que s'il se retourne, il sera là, avec son sourire stupide et insupportable. N'empêche que ce sourire, il donnerait cher pour le revoir. Et ça le faisait rager. Comment ce typer qu'il n'avait jamais pu saquer depuis déjà deux ans, pouvait lui manquez ? Et comment cet imbécile avait-il pu disparaître ? Il ne pensait pas au Juudaime ou quoi ? Il ne se doutait se doutait pas que le dixième était mort d'inquiétude ? S'il n'avait que le dixième… Sauf qu'évidement il ne le montrait pas, ou du moins tentait de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas inquiéter ses hommes et ses amis. Alors lui devait en faire de même. Il ne devait rien laissé paraître, personne ne devait savoir que Yamamoto lui manquait. Pour le Dixième, pour sa fierté, pour lui-même.<p>

Et finalement la cloche sonna, et à nouveau il du fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner vers la place vide qu'avait abandonné l'épéiste depuis bientôt un moins. Il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il se retournait, Alors il se leva et partit. Quitta cette putain de salle de cours. Peut-être que si le Juudaime avait été là, l'ambiance morbide et ennuyeuse, la présence de ces gens stupide t l'absence de cette personne encore plus stupide lui aurait parut plus supportable.

Mais le Dixième n'était pas là. Il n'avait simplement pas pu venir. Depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu le dixième boss Vongola, leurs vies d'étudiants étaient très perturbées. Beaucoup de responsabilité sur leurs petites épaules, de missions. Lui-même aurait préféré ne pas aller à ce foutu lycée de merde au milieu de personne décérébrées et inutiles mais Reborn-San lui avait demander de prendre les cours de "Tsunaze" pour qu'il ne manque rien.

Il arriva justement chez les Sawada où une pièce avait été aménager en bureau pour qu'il soit plus facile pour le parrain de travailler. Il faudra être rapide, pour ne pas craquer devant son idole et ne pas dévoiler toutes ses inquiétudes. Il toqua à la porte, anxieux. Il sait bien qu'il peut parler de ses problèmes de ses problèmes au Dixième. Le problème n'est donc pas là. Enfaite le problème c'est lui-même. Sa personne, son orgueil, sa fierté.

Heureusement que le dixième ne demande rien, ne pose pas "la" question à laquelle il tente d'échapper. Ce "_pourquoi_" auquel il ne veut pas répondre. Simplement car il n'a pas de réponse. Parce que s'il cherche une réponse ça le mènera forcément à cette autre question à laquelle il ne veut surtout pas songer. Alors il n'y pense as. Il l'évite, il la fuit. Et ça l'énerve. Il a honte. Honte de sa propre lâcheté.

Et il rage encore plus. Contre lui-même, contre cet idiot de joueur de Baseball. Et au moment où il s'apprête à se taper la tête contre la porte pour se changer les idées, celle-ci s'ouvrit faisant presque tomber le gardien de la tempête qui s'appuyait dessus.

" Gokudera-kun ? Tu viens apporter ses devoirs à Tsu-kun ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se rappelant la raison de sa venue. Il était venu pour voir le Juudaime, pas pour l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps le trouble qui l'habite. Certes l'Hyper intuition du boss pouvait être très utile mais il pouvait aussi s'avérer que ce soir extrêmement énervant. Effectivement à peine eu-t-il franchi la porte de la chambre du dixième du nom que celui-ci se leva d'un bond et s'écria d'une voix inquiète :

"-Go-Gokudera-kun ! Ça va ?

- Ne vous en faites pas Juudaime ! Je vais bien ! C'est toujours la même chose.

- Je vois.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? Risque l'argenté, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Je suis désolé, je fais de mon mieux…

- Ne vous excuser pas Juudaime !

Mais cette fois, malgré ces mots, c'était celle de trop. Alors ses genoux cédèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent. Et sa voix tonna :

"- Et si ! Si, il ne revient jamais ? S'il disparaissait pour de bon ! Cet idiot, cet idiot de joueur de baseball ne pense donc qu'à lui ? Pourquoi il ne pense pas au fait que le Juudaime s'inquiète ! Pourquoi il ne revient pas ? Comment a-t-il pu disparaître dans cette mission qui était si simple ?

- Gokudera-kun ! Tu ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? Peut-être que c'était une embuscade ! Je n'aurais jamais du l'envoyer seul…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Juudaime ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne vous blâmez pas !

- Gokudera-Kun, on le retrouvera je te le promets !

- Dixième…

- Je suis désolé de te demander ça alors que tu ne vas pas bien mais pourrais-tu aller voir Lambo à l'hôpital ? Je n'ai pas encore finis avec tout ça – il désigna ses papiers – et je m'inquiète pour lui. Et je ne peux pas compter sur Reborn.

- Bien vu Dame-Tsun, dit Reborn qui était apparut dont ne sait où. Gokudera, aie confiance en Yamamoto, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Reborn-San…"

Le gardien de la tempête hocha la tête, déposa ses cours au dixième et partit. Il quitta la maison de son cher Boss, songeant aux dernières paroles de l'Arcobaleno. Croire en yamamoto ? Oui, il croyait en lui, mais il n'était pas revenu. De cette foutue mission. Il poussa un léger grognement qui montrait bien que la situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et en plus, alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, il devait aller voir ce stupide bovin à l'hôpital. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Juudaime s'inquiétait et il avait déjà assez à faire avec le gardien de la pluie. Alors c'est en pensant à son tant admiré Dixième du nom qu'il se dirigea vers le bâtiment pour voir le morveux qui s'y trouvait depuis trois jours suite à la riposte trop violente de Reborn lorsqu'il avait à nouveau tenter de le tuer.

Sincèrement il avait ses propres problèmes. Une voix dans sa tête lui demandait lesquels. Et bien sur il pendait à Yamamoto. Alors la même voix continuait avec ses insupportables questions. En quoi sa disparition est un problème ? Ne plus supporter son rire de débile profond en permanence devrait te faire plaisir. C'est vrai, ça devrait. Alors "_pourquoi_" ? Merde. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Parce que s'il continue, il ne pourra plus échapper à ce putain de_ pourquoi._

Alors il continue à marcher, cherchant à chasser le sportif de ses pensées, les faisant dériver ou du moins, tentant de les faire dériver vers Lambo et sa stupidité mais ça le faisait penser à Yamamoto et à sa propre stupidité. Puis il pensait aux devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain, mais en plus de savoir que ça ne lui prendrait que cinq petites minutes, ça le ramenait inlassablement à toute les fois où il les avait faits avec le gardien de la pluie. Et à la solitude qu'il ressentait en cours. Alors il tentait de penser à mille et une chose sans lien avec le sportif et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'un autre ses pensée revenaient vers lui.

Alors il les chassait, encore et encore. Encore et toujours. Parce que ça faisait mal, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas il finirait par devoir répondre à ce pourquoi et il ne le voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas savoir _pourquoi, pourquoi _ça faisait mal_, pourquoi _ce rire exaspérant lui manquait, _pourquoi _la disparition du brun était un problème. Il ne voulait pas atteindre cette foutue seconde question. Simplement parce qu'il savait. Il savait que s'il répondait, tout changerait sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Et ça lui faisait peur. Alors il continua encore sa route, luttant tant qu'il pouvait contre ses pensées traitresses.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une rue de l'hôpital, si près du but, la lutte prit fin. À cause d'une nouvelle arme, bien plus puissante que celles précédemment utilisé par son subconscient, bien trop puissant pour son esprit affaiblit. Alors il abandonna. Parce qu'il avait comprit que ce "_pourquoi_" le poursuivrait toujours et qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le chasser indéfiniment. C'est pour cela qu'il le laissa envahir son esprit. Ses genoux s'affaissèrent et rencontrèrent la sol, violement. Mais il ne le sentit pas, parce que la seule chose qu'il ressentait en ce moment, c'était cette pluie chaude qui s'écoulait fortement sur lui; cette pluie, cette nouvelle arme, qui emplissait son esprit de Yamamoto, de ses sourires, de ses conseils, de son calme, de toutes ses choses qui lui appartenait. Et, au milieu de ce charabia, de ce tas de petites choses qu'il avait refoulées, il s'étonna de la force de cette pluie. Il avait prévue l'averse, mais pas aussi rapide, pas aussi violente.

Il ferma les yeux et des larmes se mirent à y couler. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait plus se mentir. Yamamoto lui manquait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il s'inquiétait, il avait peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir. Etait-il le seul mis à part le dixième à s'inquiéter à ce point ? Ryohei était loin, en mission, Lambo à l'hôpital et ne se rendait pas compte de la situation, Chrome s'inquiétait mais avait d'autre chose à penser et Hibari et Mukuro batifolait tranquillement depuis que l'illusionniste avait réussit à s'échapper de Vendicare, sans prêter attention à la famille. Il se contentait de faire les missions qu'on leur donnait et ça s'arrêtait là. Gokudera était persuadé que s'il ne s'était pas agi d'un élève de Namimori, le premier n'aurait même pas su pour la disparition du sportif.

Et cette constatation amenait à une nouvelle question, à un nouveau _Pourquoi. Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il s'inquiète autant. Parce que… C'est Yamamoto… Et cette simple réponse, tellement évidente; tellement vraie amenait à cette seconde question tellement fuie "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" Et là, il ne pouvait que répondre Oui. Parce que c'était le cas et qu'il le savait. Il l'avait fuit ce oui parce qu'il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Et s'il avait eu plus de force, il aurait continué à le fuir.

Parce qu'il aimait un homme, parce que ce même homme avait disparut depuis presqu'un mois, parce que cet amour –il frissonna – était aussi interdit qu'impossible. Mais surtout parce qu'encore une fois ça lui faisait peur. Il était terrifié par toutes ces choses, que ce soit l'avenir ou le présent. Et finalement ce n'était pas le fait qu'il aime un autre homme qu'il le dérangeait, non c'était seulement la disparition de ce dernier parce qu'il n'avait plus l'espoir de le voir revenir et qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître ses sentiments. Il tapa d'un point rageur sur le sol.

Putain ! Lui ? Aimer quelqu'un ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Lui, qui avait rejeté toute forme d'amour, était amoureux. Et le fait que ce soit de Yamamoto était encore plus risible. Il aimait celui qu'il avait toujours repoussé ! Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Surement que non. Car même si c'était les faibles qui pleuraient, ça lui faisait du bien. De laisser ses larmes se faire balayer par la pluie déchainé. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit si forte ? Et si agréable à la fois ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il s'en foutait parce que cette pluie lui faisait tout oublier, comme si elle lui lavait l'esprit. Alors il laissa cette pluie lavé ses peines, ses peurs et ses inquiétudes.

Puis alors qu'il ne l'attendait pas, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, le charme de l'instant précédent ayant complètement disparut à ce contact. Il fixa la main sur son épaule, couverte de sang qui semblait disparaître à mesure que la pluie s'écoulait dessus. Cette main il la reconnue tout de suite, pour toutes les fois, comme maintenant, elle s'était posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et le vit. Le corps en sang et victime de nombreuse blessure. Et pourtant malgré la souffrance qui habitait ses traits, le visage toujours souriant. Yamamoto se trouvait devant lui.

Son corps chancela et commença à tomber. Dans une impulsion, Gokudera se mit debout et le rattrapa. Il le serra contre lui, pas trop fort pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il le sentit sourire contre son épaule. Le gardien de la pluie releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de celui de la tempête. Ce dernier se laissa d'abords faire puis le repoussa doucement, ce n'était pas le moment.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut aller à l'hôpital !

- Je t'aime Gokudera."

Hein ? Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais… Comment ? Yamamoto s'effondra, coupant court au interrogation de l'argenté. Celui-ci le regarda, il était inconscient. Peut-être même Mort ! Prit de panique, il prit son pouls. Il était faible mais toujours présent. Pour combien de temps ? Il le prit dans ses bras, comme on le ferait pour une princesse (bien qu'il ne s'agisse aucunement d'un élan romantique mais bien d'une nécessité) et se mit à courir, le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de secouer l moins qu'il le pouvait l'être fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Parce qu'il avait comprit.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Yamamoto Takeshi mourrait dans ses bras...

Alors il courut plus vite encore et pénétra dans l'hôpital qui heureusement était proche. Il cria, hurla aux infirmières, aux médecins de venir l'aider? Rapidement, il fut encerclé de professionnel et on lui prit le jeune homme des bras. Il aurait pu se débattre lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas les suivre mais il savait que c'était complètement inutile. C'est pour cela qu'il resta planter là, debout au milieu du hall de cet hôpital qui finirait en cendre s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver le gardien de la pluie, les vêtements couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

OoOoOoO

Des heures, ça faisait des heures qu'il était là, à regarder le visage inconscient de Takeshi. Sa main ne put s'empêcher de caresser une fois de plus la chevelure du brun. Un geste qu'il avait déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Savoir qu'ils avaient réussit) le sauver, qu'il n'était pas mort et de retour pour de bon lui donnait un drôle de sentiment. Une douce sensation de joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il regarda l'heure. 22 h 55. Certain se demanderont surement ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans cette chambre alors que les visites étaient finies depuis bien longtemps. C'est simple, il avait menacé de faire sauter l'hôpital s'il ne le laissait pas rester. Ils avaient donc appelé Hibari pour le faire partir, mais celui-ci, tenant trop à sa Namimori et sachant bien que Smoking bomb arriverait d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire exploser le bâtiment le laissa rester. Heureusement qu'ici la police s'appelait Hibari Kyôya et que donc il n'aurait pas à se justifier de l'état du garçon.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'était endormi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, une voix le tira de son sommeil.

" Gokudera ?"

Il sursauta. Peut-être qu'il rêvait encore enfaite. Etait-ce possible que le sportif soir déjà réveillé ? Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme allongé dans le lit d'hôpital qu'il avait regardé pendant des heures avant de s'endormir. Il le regardait aussi, le sourire aux lèvre. Ne souris pas idiot ! Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il sourire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait disparut, était revenue en sang, à moitié mort, l'avait embrassé pour finalement tombé inconscient dans ces bras et il _souriait_ ? N'y tenant plus l'argenté éclata :

"- COMMENT PEUX-TU SOURIRE ABRUTI ? ET QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT HEIN ? T'AURAIS PU CREVER ! POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS ALLER DIRECTEMENT À L'HÔPITAL ?

- Hm ? Bah j'étais en route pour l'hôpital justement même si je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver vivant et quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit, quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans tes bras, s'amusa le bretteur.

- Et t'as pensé à ce que j'aurais ressentit si t'étais mort dans mes bras connard ? Tempêta Gokudera.

- Tu aurais été content, non ? Tu me détestes, pas vrai ? Et moi je suis mort heureux… C'est donnant-donnant ! Hé… Mais attends ! JE SUIS EN VIE !

- EVIDEMENT ABRUTI ! S'exclama Gokudera avec une envie évidente de se pendre de dépitation. Je t'ai amené à l'hôpital.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu avais enfin l'occasion de te débarrasser de moi !"

Gokudera tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre en rougissant. Il hésitait. Devait-il le dire ? Ou non ? Mais Yamamoto avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Alors pour une fois il pouvait bien faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que le dixième du nom. C'est pour ça que d'une petite voix qui lui était inconnue, il murmura :

"- Je n'avais pas envie de me débarrasser de toi…

- Comment ça ?

- Il se peut, je dis bien il se peut, garde en tête que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… Donc il est possible que… Je t'aime aussi."

À cette instant, Gokudera était plus rouge que sa flamme et le sourire de Yamamoto était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il rigola légèrement et murmura une dernière phrase avant de replonger dans le sommeil :

"Alors je suis Hypothétiquement heureux."

OoOoOoO

À son réveil, l'épéiste entendit parler deux personnes. Il reconnut bien vite les voix de Tsuna et de son Gokudera. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que les deux n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Avec un sourire il attrapa le bras de l'argenté et le tira à lui. Il profita de la proximité pour l'embrasser passionnément devant le regard choqué du Dixième parrain Vongola.

Parce qu'on avait beau dire… la théorie… ce n'était pas son truc.

Oo Bonus oO

On apprit peu de temps après qu'il s'était effectivement agi d'une embuscade et le lendemain de cette annonce une Vendetta fut lancé au sein de l'alliance sur la famille qui avait attaqué Yamamoto. Le résultat fut que cette famille fut totalement anéantie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de fin :<strong>__ Voilà, la fin de ce petit OS o/ j'espère que ça vous a plus et que les personnages n'étaient pas trop OOC étant donné que c'est mon premier 8059. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en tout cas 8D_

_See you Again Desu o/_


End file.
